


Exercise in Futility

by Scifiroots



Category: Under a Glass Moon
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fuan / Luka implications<br/>August 29, 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exercise in Futility

**Author's Note:**

> Fuan / Luka implications  
> August 29, 2003

“I saw what you did last night.”

 

“Really. Did you enjoy it?”

 

“Hmph. Not nearly as much as I could have.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?

 

“Don’t you give me that look. What did you mean by that?”

 

“Do you really want to know?”

 

“Yes, I really want to know. Look, you have my full attention.”

 

“I’m so flattered.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You are so frustrating! Just answer my question!”

 

“Hmm… You’re awfully cute when you’re angry.”

 

“…”

 

“No words, oh great wizard? I think you ought to close your mouth, unless, of course, you _like_ eating flies.”

 

“W-what did you say?”

 

“Do I really need to repeat myself?”

 

“C-c-cute?!”

 

“Adorable, dashing, charming, pinchable, sexy, alluring… Do you happen to have a thesaurus?”

 

“….”

 

Thunk.

 

“Oh my, there’s going to be a lump for that. Neo sure has hell not lay a finger on him while he’s out.”

 

“Hey, Luka! Get your bum ass out of bed!”

 

“Damn, it’s that annoying girl. Hmm. He’s awfully cute asleep… Whoops, here she comes.”

 

The door burst open and Nell leaned in, yelling full-blast, “GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!” No response. Frowning, she glared around the room, and then studied the prone form of Luka carefully. He sure was hot… she wondered if Luel looked anything like that naked… Realizing that fact, she turned bright red and then grinned evilly. Free peep shows were rather fun…

 

“Hey, Mom! Get some popcorn!” she yelled back down the hallway before plopping herself down on the couch across from Luka’s bed, unknowingly in the exact same spot Fuan had recently occupied. 


End file.
